Amy Ponds Years of Darkness
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: Little snippets of what Amy's life was like after the Doctor left, starting with - of course - the night she waited.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I stole the name of an upcoming Doctor Who episode, so sue me. Wait, don't. You could probably get money from that... Anyway, it was the only fitting title. Yes I'm an idiot. After constantly moaning about having four stories on the go at once, I've gone and started another one. It's official. I'm a prat. Now we've got that out of our system, on with the story! R&R pwease. Matt Smith hugs all round :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor grinned at her.<p>

They were sat swinging their legs over the swimming pool.

They were surrounded by dozens of shelves, thousands of books, trillions of words.

"Told you it was in the library!" he said smugly.

"I thought you were joking." she said, eyes wide.

"Well, now we've got that I don't joke about my TARDIS, were d'you wanna go?" he said, standing and heading to the door.

She scrambled up and followed him.

She followed him into another room that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where? You mean you can just say where you want to go, just like that, and you do?" she said incredulously.

"Of course! Time's not the boss of me!" he sounded a little hurt.

Suddenly, the walls groaned.

The Doctor patted the wall.

"Yes dear. Of course I didn't mean YOU weren't the boss of me!" he said meekly.

Amelia chuckled.

"Amelia." the Doctor said.

"Yes?"

"Amelia."

"Yes?"

"Amelia."

"Yes?"

"AMELIA!"

Amelias eyes shot open and she found herself looking up at her aunt.

She had fallen asleep.

It was morning.

Which meant...

She looked up at the sky, wishing for him to appear.

"Amelia, it's ten o clock in the morning, what are you doing out here?" her aunt asked, half cross, half bewildered.

"There was a man - he crashed his box into our shed and he wanted an apple, but he didn't like it, or yoghurt. He wanted me to cook him some food, so I made him bacon, but he spat it out, and beans and bread and butter, but he didn't like those either. So he opened the crack in my wall, to fix it, and he said he just had to take his box for a test-drive, and then he'll come back and get me. So I'm waiting for him. Except... he said he'd be five minutes, and he still isn't here. But it's ok, he's coming." Amy explained.

Amys aunt looked shocked and, frankly, a little terrified.

"Don't make things up! It's naughty to lie! Now come inside, it's freezing!" her aunt shooed her inside.

Just before she walked into the house, Amy looked one last time at the sky.

The birds were singing and the sky was a brilliant blue.

It was a perfectly normal day, but for little Amelia Pond, life would never be normal ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is what's going on. Since no one has reviewed, I'm thinking of ending this story. If no one reviews in the next week I won't update again - however if anyone reviews, like ever - in a month a year, even more! - I will continue. So unless someone reviews the story is discontinued.

Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx 


	3. Chapter 3

**Back by poular demand! Remember to review though or I won't bother ;) In this weeks ep of DW (The Girl Who Waited) we found out why the Daleks wanted to kidnap Klom in The Stolen Earth - it has Disneyland! :D**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**

* * *

><p>"It's him! He's here!" It was nine o clock in the morning on a sunny Saturday as Amelia Pond's feet pounded down the stairs.<p>

"Who?" Amelia's aunt staggered backwards as Amelia hurtled past, almost bowling her over.

"It's HIM!" Amy said excitedly, sprinting to the window and squashing her face up against it.

"It's who darling?" Amy's aunt entered, walking up to peer out the window.

"Him, the Doctor! That's his time machine, making the humming noise!" Amy shrieked happily.

Sharon's shoulders slumped and she put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Amelia... that's just Mr Roberts drilling next door. You know, for his neice coming to stay? He's putting up a picture on her wall for her. She's about your age. Maybe you could be friends?" Amelia's aunt suggested gently.

Amy reached slowly into her pocket and pulled out a toy of the Doctor.

She stared intently at it.

"You promised." she whispered.

"Amelia... this is getting out of hand. I think you need some help." Sharon said tentatively.

"I'm fine! I don't need help!" Amy said angrily.

"Well I do!" Sharon said in despair.

"I can't... I just..." Sharon hurried from the room, at a loss for words.

Amelia turned back to the window, the doll clutched in her hand.

Squeezing her eyes shut and grasping the doll tight, Amelia whispered to it.

"Please. Please come back. Come and get me please, I hate it here. You promised you would. Five minutes you said. Did you forget? It's ok, just come and get me. I won't be cross. But please, you need to come soon. Please. Before Friday. Before Friday." she muttered frantically.

* * *

><p>It was Friday.<p>

Today was Friday.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

She left the classroom as the end of school bell rang.

**Boom-boom. Boom-boom.**

She walked across the playground.

**Boom-boom. Boom-boom.**

She reached the gate.

**Boom-boom. Boom-boom.**

She stepped out of the gate.

**Boom-boom. Boom-boom.**

She couldn't believe it.

She'd made it.

Suddenly, something hit her heavily in the back of the head.

She fell to the ground as three girls stood grinning down at her.

The tallest, with black hair and piercing blue eyes glared down, grinning.

"I told you Amelia. Money by Friday, or else." she said in a sing-song voice.

"And I told you, I can't get it!" Amy growled.

"And why is that Amelia?" a girl with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes asked snidely.

"Because I already gave you a tenner last week, I can't afford to give you any more!" Amy retorted.

"But Amelia, we need money so we can go to the shop and buy lot's of material to make dolls of our stupid imaginary friend!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said babyishly.

"Oh no wait, that's you!" the first girl said, and they all sniggered.

"He's NOT stupid!" Amy said hotly.

"Course he is! He'd have to be, to invite crazy Amy Pond to go with him! Mind you, maybe he's not so stupid - he left you behind after all!" the brown haired girl sniggered.

Amy punched the girl with all her might.

Clutching her nose, the girl ran off squealing and the blonde followed, shrieking and asking if she was ok.

Only the black-haired girl remained, fuming.

She pushed Amy as hard as she could - Amy flew back hitting her head hard enough on the railings to draw blood.

As Amy's vision swam, the girl stood over her grinning.

"Ooh, that looks bad. Maybe you need a Doctor." she said smugly as she walked away and Amy passed out.

* * *

><p>Amy woke to a swaying motion that made her feel sick.<p>

She looked up into the face of a boy who was stumbling along with her in his arms.

He was her age with brown hair and beautiful eyes.

He looked quite dorky though.

Amy sighed.

Just what she needed to boost her status - a geeky kidnapper.

He looked down at her surprised.

"Y-you're awake." he said, eyes wide.

"Yes I am. What're you DOING?" she said steelily.

"Erm, well, y-you were bleeding." he said nervously.

"Hmm. Is this what you do to all people you find bleeding in the street?" Amy asked.

"I don't normally see people bleeding in the street." he grinned.

Amy didn't know it yet, but in years to come, this smile would be the smile that she loved, the smile that kept her going and the smile that made her think that perhaps all hope was not lost.

She took in his appearance.

He was wearing a blue shirt, stained with her blood, and a brown tie.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked curiously, poking his chest.

"I was at a christening. It's why I wasn't at school today. I'm not in your class, but we're in the same year. I'm Rory Williams." he said.

"Amy Pond." she said.

"I know. I've heard." he replied.

She rolled out of his arms and he stood shocked as she faced him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she roared. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"N-no! I just meant because of what people said, but I don't believe it!" he said quickly.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you believe then?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I know you're not crazy." he said steadily.

"Why?" Amy said.

"Because, I just do! It's like, your eyes. I can always tell when people lie and you're not." he said.

Amy paused, considering.

Then she beamed.

"Thanks! And if it turns out I am mad Rory Williams, guess what?" she grinned.

"What?" he grinned back.

"We can be mad together!" she smiled and she linked arms and dragged him off.

""Blue shirt, brown tie. Bit of chopping and it'll look almost exactly the same." Amy mused examining Rory's shirt.

"W-what?" said Rory, alarmed.

"Oh nothing. I've just thought of a game we can play." she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy swung her feet as her eyes swivelled around the room, taking everything in.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

It wasn't her aunt's fault.

How could she have known that it would affect her that way?

_"Amelia. Today we... we're going to see the Doctor." her aunt had said uneasily._

_Amy's eyes lit up._

_"Really?" she said excitedly._

_"Y-yes." Sharon said, confused as to why Amy would be so happy._

_"Thank you thank you thank you!" Amy hugged her aunt and ran upstairs to change_.

And now she was here.

She couldn't help but cry when she found out it wasn't him, but instead just a psychiatrist in an office.

She looked around.

In the corner were two dolls houses.

In one stood a mother doll, in one stood a father doll, and in between were several dolls of children.

Amy had heard of this from some children at school - when your parents got divorced, they took you to a counsellor or psychiatrist to find out where you wanted to live.

There was a little boy doll stood next to the dad doll.

The mother stood all alone, looking too sad in a house that seemed far too big for just her.

Ghosts of a decision another child had to make.

She wondered whether the boy was happy with his dad.

Did he miss his mum?

Did she miss him?

Or, like Jonny (another boy at school)'s mum, had she married someone else and had his kids and forgotten all about her little boy?

It seemed that, wherever the doll was, there would always be shadows in the corner, dark times that could not be controlled or stopped, things that would make the little boy question whether his decision was the right one.

Amy's gaze shifted to the wall, where there were pictures.

One was of a little girl and her parents.

All were grinning, hugging together.

Next to it, there was a picture, taken a few years later of the girl and her dad, both still grinning but looking less happy.

Seeing Amy look, the psychiatrist walked over to the picture.

"That's Leanne. Her parents seperated and look, still great relationship. First photo taken just after the divorce!" the psychaitrist, Dr. Mia, beamed.

"Where's the mum in that?" Amy pointed to the second picture and saw Dr. Mia's face fall.

"Well, er... sometimes, when people get divorced, they can get sad and... unfortunately, Leanne's mother got very, very sad and decided she didn't want to live anymore." Dr Mia said cautiosusly.

"I'm very very sad." Amelia murmured.

The psychiatrist looked a little uneasy.

"I won't do that, will I?" Amelia asked shakily.

"No! No of course not!" Dr. Mia said.

"Why am I here? If all these people were here because their parents were divorced?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm a Doctor for lots of things. I'm a counsellor, and a psychiatrist. I both help people find out what they're thinking, and find out why they are like that." Dr. Mia explained, returning to her seat.

Amelia remained silent, siting down in her chair.

"And, you're here because I hear you have an imaginary friend."

"He's not imaginary." Amy said automatically.

"So, Amelia... tell me about him. How did you become friends?"

Amy proceeded to tell Dr. Mia about the night he'd appeared in her garden, how he'd promised five minutes and never came back.

"He told me he was a Doctor too. He said he could help me, that he'd come back for me." Amelia said.

Dr. Mia seemed a little shaky, and after a few deep breaths she leaned forward, smiling at Amelia.

"Amelia... how old was this man?" Dr. Mia asked.

"I dunno... looked in his twenties? I think." Amelia said.

Leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes, Dr. Mia sighed in defeat.

"He looked weird though. His clothes were all ripped and he asked if I called the police. He seemed a little worried if I had." Amy said, worried at how Dr. Mia had reacted.

"Amelia... this man. You're sure he's real?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? It's very important you tell the truth."

"I'm not lying!"

"I didn't think you were. Amelia, did this man hurt you in any way?"

"What? No of course not! He was nice, he let me eat ice cream!"

"So... he let you have a treat?"

"Yes!"

"Right... Amelia, have you ever heard of something called art therapy?"

"No."

"What it is, is, sometimes, people find it hard to talk about things that have happened to them. By drawing things, it helps me to see what they are thinking, and perhaps the things they are too afraid to say out loud."

"OK..." Amelia said, unsure.

* * *

><p>Amelia sat with the four sheets of paper and the pencil in front of her.<p>

"Right Amelia. First, I would like you to draw a house." Dr. Mia sat opposite Amy and waited until she had finished drawing.

The house was just a simple playschool sketch really, but it was strangely big, looking oversized and wonky.

"Right. Is this a happy house Amelia?" Dr. Mia asked.

"How can a house be happy?" Amy asked, a little scornfully.

"OK... well why is it so big?" Dr. Mia asked.

Amy looked down, surprised.

"Oh... I didn't realise I drew it so big... did I draw it wrong?" Amy wondered.

"No of course not. There is no right way or-"

"Too many rooms."Amy said.

"What?"

"That's why I drew it so big. The house I live in is huge, five rooms on just the second floor, and only me and Aunt Sharon live there." Amy seemed stunned.

"Amelia, whose house is this?"

"Mine."

"In the picture, does the house make you feel happy?"

"Not yet."

"Not... yet?"

Amy leaned down and quickly scribbled something onto the page.

Dr. Mia saw a box labelled "POLICE" lieing on it's side in front of the house.

"Amelia, is the house a happy one now?" Dr. Mia asked.

"Yes."

"What is it about the box that makes you happy?"

"It's his box. The Doctor's. I was sad and alone in that big empty house, and then he came. His box had so many rooms, a swimming pool in a library, loads more than my house. I didn't get to see it though, he left before I could. But seeing him, all alone, in his big empty box with much more rooms than I had, made my house seem so small. It wasn't big and empty any more. " Amy smiled.

* * *

><p>The next thing she had to draw was a tree.<p>

Amy wondered why this was helping her, and what the psychiatrist could get from a picture.

Amy finished the tree quickly, bored.

"It's a lovely tree Amelia... and what a nice bird! But why is it in a cage?" Dr. Mia asked.

"It got trapped. It wants to be free." she responded.

Dr Mia hesitated.

"Amelia, does this bird represent you?" Dr Mia asked cautiously.

"Don't be stupid, it's just a bird!" Amy replied.

"Then why is it wearing your red wellie boots?"

* * *

><p>This time, Amy had to draw a person.<p>

She drew a girl, with a long dress and long hair.

Before Amy could draw her face, Dr Mia asked:

"Amelia, is the girl happy?"

"No, she's sad." Amy stated as she drew a curve for a frown on the girls face.

"Why is she sad Amelia?" Dr Mia whispered.

"She's lonely. Like me." Amy said quietly, drawing dots on the girls dress.

"Why don't you draw her some friends?" Dr Mia suggested.

"No! No one likes her. They think she's weird. They thinks she's crazy. They think she's a liar." tears formed in Amy's eyes as her pencil dug harder into the paper, making the frown more defined.

"I'm sure someone likes her!" Dr Mia said cheerfully.

"No, they don't! The only person who liked her was the Doctor, and he's GONE!" Amy yelled, the page ripping under the tug of her pencil.

Tears spilled down Amy's face.

"Amelia... is that girl you?" Dr Mia asked, and Amelia nodded.

"Amelia, if people at school are-"

"I can take care of myself!" Amelia said hotly, swiping the tears away angrily.

"Ok. I was going to do one last drawing, but if you-"

"I can draw, I'm not a wuss!" Amy said angrily, pulling the paper towards her.

* * *

><p>"Usually, I would get people to draw their family, but I think I'll try something different. Amelia, I want you to draw the night the Doctor came." Dr Mia said.<p>

Amy's hand flew around the page, forming the same shapes she had drawn millions of times before, the same picture that was repeated and plastered over her walls at home.

A little girl in her nightie, holding the hand of a tall man with big hair, raggedy clothes and a huge smile.

The girl's smile mirrored his, as Amy drew a crack next to them.

She then drew the box, crashing into a shed, and a bowl of something and fishfingers.

By the time she had finished, the tears were long gone and she was smiling.

"That's him. The Doctor." she said, tapping her finger on the man with the raggedy clothes.

"You're holding hands." Dr Mia stated.

"Yes. Just before he said the crack in my wall was dangerous, and he'd take me away. So I packed my suitcase and waited, but he never came." Amy told her.

Dr Mia just stared blankly at the page, and then looked up quickly and smiled.

"Thank you Amelia. I think I'll be seeing you sometime next week. If you'd like to wait outside while I have a little talk with your Aunt?"

* * *

><p>"Please tell me something good doctor, I mean I just don't know what to do, first voices in her wall, now an imaginary friend!" Sharon threw her hands up in despair.<p>

"First thing you should know, Miss Pond ,is that I believe that Amelia's imaginary friend is _very_ real. Look at these drawings." Dr Mia spread the pictures out gravely.

"The first - all I told her to draw was a house. She said it was her house, too big, too empty, too many rooms. A sad house. And then she drew the box and she was happy. She said it was the Doctor's box, that he arrived in it and that he made the house happy. This could suggest that Amy has issues at home, or that there is something about the house that scares her." Dr Mia said.

"But... Amelia and I get on very well, she was always a happy, bright girl until the night she supposedly met the Doctor!" Sharon was surprised.

"Perhaps it isn't that her previous home life was unsatisfactory or unpleasant, but that, after being promised the stars by this man, the other alternatives paled in comparison?" Dr Mia suggested.

"That must be it... I tried, so much, I mean she lost her parents, I was all she had, I tried to be the best I could but hearing the voices and then-" Sharon began to get upset, tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sure you did. And it's not your fault. I'm sure it is just that she wants to see the stars, especially in her next drawing - I think the bird is meant to be her. See how it's trapped, and wearing her boots? She seems to feel as though she wants to get out there, do other things - healthy motivation really. But the next one... it shows her. And she's sad, really sad. I'm worried about Amelia. If I'm right, this child is her, and she seems very upset, very angry. She said no one likes the girl, that they think she's weird. Could Amelia be being bullied?" Dr Mia said concerned.

"I... I suppose... she does seem to get in a lot of fights..." Sharon sniffed.

"Perhaps you should address the situation thoroughly - it seems to have affected her very strongly. But the last picture... well, that is the one that was most disturbing." Dr Mia explained gravely.

"What is it?" Sharon asked, worried.

"Normally I'd ask her to do a family picture. However, given the circumstances, I thought perhaps she should draw a picture of the night she 'met' the Doctor." Dr Mia said.

"Oh not this again. He's imaginary, why can't she see that?" Sharon sighed.

"Miss Pond, in my opinion this Doctor is not imaginary. He is very real." Dr Mia said seriously.

"W-what?" Sharon said, incredulous.

"Sharon, Amelia is no liar. She doesn't make things up. From my point of view, if she did have an imaginary friend, she would be able to tell the difference between her play and the real world. And for that reason I think the Doctor really did come to your house that night. A strange man, wearing raggedy clothes, giving her treats, making her trust him, telling her he was a Doctor, that he could help her, saying he could take her to see whole other planets... in a way, he's a stranger in a playground offering children sweets if they come with him. I think that this man was very real and that you are very lucky that, for whatever reason, he did not return that night. Because if he had... I think you were most likely to wake up in the morning to find Amelia gone or... dead." Dr Mia explained gravely.

"What?" Sharon whispered, more tears streaming down her face.

"Sharon, you did the right thing coming here. I think, on the sole purpose of protecting other children from the fate Amelia so narrowly escaped, it would be best if we involved someone else." Dr Mia said gently.

"Who?" Sharon sobbed.

"The police."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! I may have to delete a story, due to piles of homeowrk and too much writing, and I don't want it to be this one :(<strong>

**Mrs DW 11 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've told you, I don't know!" Amelia Pond shouted as she stared hopelessly at the lineup of men in front of her.

Each had been dressed in a raggedy blue shirt, brown trousers and blue and brown swirly tie, to make it easier for Amelia to tell which man was her 'imaginary friend'.

"Oh come on Amelia, you draw him all the time, you must know which one is him!" her Aunt said, exasperated.

"Well, I don't alright? I CAN'T TELL!" Amelia yelled.

Suddenly, one of the men in the corner looked right at her.

She knew it was impossible; she was behind a one way mirror.

And yet still he stared.

He began to glow around the edges, a little at first and then more.

She turned to ask the others if they could see it too, but her Aunt was talking to the police a little way from her and so didn't see, and Amelia was currently a little too angry at her Aunt for doing this to her to consult her about it.

She turned to look at the man, but he had gone.

Instead he had been replaced by... the Doctor!

It was him, it was really him, it was the Doctor!

Then, quite suddenly, he was the man again.

Confused she stared closer.

Once again he flickered back into the Doctor.

As Amelia opened her mouth to tell her Aunt she had worked out who he was, the Doctor raised a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh." he whispered, his eyes ominous and dark and not at all the warm green that she remembered.

He flickered one last time, and then became the man again.

"Amelia? Anything?" a kindly policewoman kneeled down and looked at her hopefully.

Amelia didn't have to do what he said.

She could tell the police if she wanted.

If what she'd overheard the psychiatrist telling her Aunt was true, she should hate him, AND be terrified of him.

She could let go of her friend the Doctor right here, right now.

She could be normal again.

"No. I don't recognise any of them." Amelia lied.


End file.
